Pokemon Epic Quest
by Adam Lischemmia
Summary: Jaxs Sapre, Brianna Holmes, and Nick Krest are new pokemon trainers in the Kanto Region. They are around 13 years of age and they will soon know what it truly means to be a Pokemon Trainer. This story is partly based on the LeafGreen and FireRed versions.


Chapter 1: "The Beginning"

Just in the little Pallet Town there were three children walking down a dirt path. Jaxs Sapre was walking in the middle with an orange colored egg. To his left was Brianna Holmes and she was carrying a light-green colored egg. Nick Krest, who was at Jaxs's right, was holding a sky-blue colored egg. The three were heading to Prof. Oak's lab.

"YEA!" Brianna cried happily, "We're finally going to be Pokemon Trainers."

"I can just picture the adventures we're going to have," Jaxs responded with a smile.

Nick chuckled and then stated while pointing at himself with his thumb, "Well, we know who is going make it to the top."

"You mean Jaxs hehe…" Brianna laughed and Jaxs just blushed.

Nick just coughed and said in a little whisper, "I was talking about me."

Jaxs shrugged his shoulders then said, "Maybe…"

They reached the laboratory at the top of the hill. They stopped in front of the door and took one deep breath and entered. There was nobody in front. Then the noise when someone is running was being made in the hall. It was Gary, who was only six years of age

"Hey Nick!" he yelled

"Gary, what up little man," Nick replied.

Brianna made a slight nudge at Jaxs and told him, "Isn't Nick good with kids."

Jaxs only thought with a slight anger on his face, what a little show-off.

"Wow you guys have three pokemon eggs?" Gary asked.

Prof. Oak then comes in and said, "Hello, seem like your eggs are about to hat..."

Jaxs's egg began to glow interrupting the professor and the shape soon changed in to a Charmander with its glowing, flaming tail.

"Charmander…" Jaxs said with a grin on his face, "So this is my first pokemon."

Prof. Oak grabbed the Charmander and began to examine it. When he handed it back to Jaxs he said, "Well it's a healthy male"

Gary then asked, "How can you tell?"

Jaxs, Brianna, and Nick were trying not to laugh as they looked from Gary to Prof. Oak.

"Later…Gary…" Prof. Oak said embarrassed then shook his head as he took out a pokeball from his pocket and **pop**, the ball opened and Charmander went inside the ball.

"There we it is your Charmander," Prof. Oak smiled as he handed Jaxs the pokeball.

With a smile Jaxs threw out his arm with the pokeball and yelled (trying to impress Brianna in front of Nick), "Yeah I caught a Charmander!"

Nick had an annoyed look and thought the same thing Jaxs thought, what a little show-off. Then his egg began to glow and the shape changed till a little Squirtle was formed.

"Squirtle squirt!" it cried in delight.

Nick laughed with a smile, "My own Pokemon! A Squirtle!"

"Hmm…" Prof. Oak hummed observing the Squirtle and took out a pokeball, "Another male.

While Squirtle was sent to the pokeball, Brianna's pokemon egg began to glow now and shaped into a Bulbasuar.

Dazzled with stars in her eyes, Brianna screamed, "YYEEESSSS!" The scream was so loud Gary said, "Make it stop."

Once she calmed down Prof. Oak grabbed another pokeball and said, "Well, this ones a girl."

The Bulbasuar went into the ball but Gary still looked confused and said with a puzzled look on his face, "Gramps, how can you tell, I want to know."

"Fine, Gary when a man and a women have BEEP with each other, and BEEP is actually a fun thing in life, but because BEEP and BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…(you get the idea)," the professor tried to explained leaving Gary shocked and Jaxs's and Brianna's faces were priceless. They thought, OMG did he just explained sex to a six year old who only wanted to know the difference between boys and girls.

"Ahh that explains so much," responded Nick as if he was acting intelligently.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Jaxs and Brianna questioned then sighed and said, "Well we should be on our way."

The three headed towards the exit until Nick said, "Hang on, how about Jaxs and I have our first battle together."

"What for?" Jaxs asked.

"Well to see how much we improved on for the years to come," Nick answered.

"Sounds like a good idea," Brianna suggested trying not to feel left out.

"YES A BATTLE!" Gary yelled.

"How interesting," Prof. Oak stated.

Now they where outside in front of the lab, Jaxs faced Nick and Prof. Oak was the middle of the sideline acting like a referee. Brianna and Gary were watching right across form Oak.

"Okay the battle is obviously a one-on-one battle first pokemon to faint loses, BEGIN!" Prof. Oak declared.

"GO!" the two shouted at the same time as they threw their pokeballs in the arena, "CHARMANDER!SQUIRTLE!"

Out came Charmander and Squirtle crying out there name.

"Squirtle, use tackle on Charmander!" Nick ordered and Squirtle came at Charmander with full force.

"Growl Charmander!" Jaxs then demand and Charmander let out a growl, which then made Squirtle unsteady and nervous, "Now scratch!"

Charmander scratched Squirtle in the face and Squirtle fell to the ground.

"Tail Whip!" Nick yelled and Squirtle swung his tail and Charmander looked confused then, "TACKLE!"

Charmander did not see it coming and got hit by the tackle. The two pokemon got on their feat and stared at each other with focus.

Jaxs was waiting for Nick's move and Nick was waiting for Jaxs's move. On the sideline Gary was shouting, "GO NICK! GO NICK!"

Brianna smiled at Gary and said, "Why don't you cheer for Jaxs?"

"Because Nick's my idol," Gary said and Nick was so touched a tear came down his eye.

Brianna then responded, "Very well, to make it fair, I'll cheer for Jaxs. GO JAXS! GO JAXS!"

Nick still looked serious, but in his mind he was crying out, "Why is she cheering for him!"

This then caused Nick to lose focus and with out any warning he finally heard, "That's it Charmander, keep scratching!"

Before Nick could tell Squirtle to move out of the way it fainted and fell on the ground. Prof. Oak then raise his hand toward Jaxs stating, "The victory goes to Jaxs and his Charmander."

"Good job," said Jaxs as he brought Charmander back into its pokeball from his pocket clip pokeballs carrier, which was strapped on his pocket.

Before Charmander went in, he smiled and cried, "Charmander!"

Nick, disappointed, still smiled and said, "Well, we know where we are at Squirtle," and then returned him to his pokeball.

After the battle; it was 12 o'clock and Jaxs, Brianna, and Nick were about to leave until Prof. Oak said, "Wait!"

He was carrying a box with pokeballs and 3 pokedexs. As he handed the 5 pokeballs to each of them and a pokedex he said, "These should be handy to you so you can catch pokemon and have some data about them."

"Thanks," the three said.

"Hope you have a great adventure," the professor said as he and Gary waved to Jaxs, Brianna, and Nick as they waved back heading towards route one the beginning of their pokemon EPIC QUEST!


End file.
